Getting Along!
by slygref15
Summary: The boys are all sick and are all stuck in one room, are they going to learn how to get along or do there girlfriends have to do something about it. DG, HHr, and RLL (Complete)
1. Very Sick and Hating It!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything probably never will! *Sob*   
  
Summary: The boys are all sick and are all stuck in one room, are they going to learn how to get along or do there girlfriends have to do something about it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for explicit language!!  
  
Pairing: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and Draco and Ginny   
  
Chapter One: Very Sick!  
  
  
  
"Hermione an a ease and me a issue!" Harry said sounding very sick.   
  
Hermione stood up from the little couch she was sitting on to take the box of tissue from the desk and walked over to her boyfriend and gave him the box of tissue.  
  
"Here you go honey would you like anything else?"  
  
Harry took the first tissue form the box and blew on it and answered Hermione's question sounding much clearer.  
  
"No thank you! Got everything I need right here. But you know what will make better?"  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If you were right here!" Harry said patting the bed spot where he wants Hermione to lay on. Hermione, who was now sitting back on the small couch she was sitting in before, stood up from it and walked over to Harry and lay down beside him.  
  
"You Happy?" Hermione asked very sarcastically.  
  
Harry wraps his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and answered, "Very happy!"  
  
"Loody ell otter on't be ach a baby!" Draco, sounding a lot like Harry did before he blew his nose, blurted out from across the room from annoyance.  
  
"Draco be nice! He keeps quiet when your acting like one." Ginny said stepping in to the room with a cold potion on her hand.  
  
"Ah do ot ac ike ah baby?"   
  
"Right!" Ginny picked up some tissue from Harry tissue box that somehow ended up at the end of his bed and walked over to where Draco was laying down on. "Here! Blow!" she ordered him to do while holding the tissue in front of Draco's nose. Instead of blowing he took the tissue from her hand and blew on it by himself.   
  
"I can do it myself!" sounding a little clearer.  
  
"Prat!"  
  
Suddenly there were movements in the third bed in the room. Ron's back was turned from all of them for he was asleep but was woken up when Ginny had started the little argument with her very annoying boyfriend. He sat up from his bed and look over to where his sister was standing up and taking care of Draco.  
  
"Hey Gin! Did you get the potion from Madame Pomfrey?"   
  
"Yeah but she was almost out so Luna had to go down to Professor Snape to get some more."  
  
Ron went back to lying down when he heard that his girlfriend was still not in the room. "Oh! Okay!"   
  
Ginny then gave the cold potion in her hand to Draco. And Draco without hesitation drank it up then made a little face that indicated that the potion tasted awful. Ron saw that his sister gave Draco the potion and quickly sat up again.  
  
"Hey!" Ron complained almost shouting that Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all looked at him. "What about me? The least you can do is give me the potion first, I'm the sickest here!" When everyone saw that Ron was just being jealous that he wasn't getting the first attention, everyone just went back to what there were doing but Ginny still answered him while trying to make Draco comfortable in his bed.  
  
"Oh Ron! You are all sick! Does it really matter who gets the first potion, you're all be getting some." Ginny answered in her "that was ridiculous" tone.  
  
"No, but still you put your boyfriend first before your brother Gin, that hurts." Ron said trying to sound like he was about to cry.   
  
"Would you quit complaining Ronald, Ginny already has her handful with Draco." Luna said hearing her boyfriend complaint from the door when she was coming.

  
Luna entered the room with two cold potions in her hand. On her way to Ron's bed she handed Hermione one of the cold potion when Hermione was standing up from lying on Harry's bed. Harry sat up and Hermione gave him the potion but unlike Draco he hesitated for he saw Draco's face when he drank it. Hermione tried again and this time Harry finally cooperated and drank it. He then gave the face that was last seen in Draco's face. Hermione giggled and kiss him on the forehead. "You are so cute!" She complemented and then lay back down beside Harry.  
  
Draco saw this and looked at Ginny, "Where's my kiss and complement?" he asked sounding a little like begging.  
  
"You don't get one for you were being a prat!" Ginny answered him.  
  
"Can I have one now, I promise to be good!"  
  
"Okay!" Ginny leaned down from standing and kissed his forehead.  
  
Luna grabbed a chair and set it beside Ron's bed and gave him the potion. Ron drank it and once again the face that Harry and Draco gave appeared in his. Ron was about to open his mouth but Luna leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I knew you were going to ask for it! Now would you stop complaining and let me take care of you so that Ginny can focus on Draco?" Luna asked sounding like a request.   
  
"Okay! But what would make me feel much…much better is if you were a little closer…" Ron said while trying to reach out a hand and grab Luna.  
  
"Ah Uh! I do not want to catch what ever it is you have!" Luna said standing up and moving away so that Ron couldn't grab her.   
  
"Please Babe! I'll feel much better." Ron said hoping.   
  
"Baby!" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Who you calling a baby!" Ron asked sounding piss.   
  
"Ron! Draco! Behave!" Ginny warned acting a lot like her mother.  
  
"He started it!" Ron acting like a 10 yrs old kid.  
  
"You two! Last warning… Oh my god I'm turning in to my mother!" Ginny said finally realizing she was acting a lot like her mother. Draco detecting this took it as an advantage and grabs her and pulled her down to him. Ginny let Draco pull her beside him on the bed and she settled in his arms.

  
"That great! Now I'm the only one that's lonely!" Ron complained out loud.  
  
Hermione grab something from the desk near Harry's bed and toss it to Luna. Luna caught it and wondered what it was.   
  
"It's a potion that gives us antibodies so we don't catch what they have. Drink it please and shut Ron up! Harry is trying to rest!"  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
Luna drank it and sat beside Ron on his bed. For some reason he wasn't scooting over and making room for her. 

"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! I thought you didn't want to lay beside me!"  
  
"Ron, You are being a brat! You know I didn't say that, I just didn't want to get sick!"  
  
"Well! You hurt my feelings!"  
  
"Fine! I'll go!"  
  
"Fine then go!"  
  
"Ron! Scoot!" Everyone shouted to make Ron move. For some reason everyone needed Luna in the room to contain Ron. Ron scooted and Luna lay down. Ron hugged Luna by the waist and pulled her in his arms. Luna turned and wraps her own arm around Ron's waist and Ron moved his arms under Luna's armpit and Luna rested her head on Ron's chest while both of them got comfortable. 

  
In a matter of minutes everyone was asleep and resting. Everyone all except Ginny. It was the middle of the afternoon and she simply couldn't fall asleep. Usually she would love a nap but there was something a matter. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron and Draco. Ginny was lying beside Draco, and Draco had his arm around her waist and her back was turned from him. She slowly halfway turned while making sure Draco doesn't wake up. Then sat up with Draco's arm still round her waist. She looked down at her boyfriend she had fallen in love with. The love of her life, the one she couldn't live with out with. If anyone would have told her 6 months ago that she was going to be madly in love with this man beside her she would have laugh in his or her face and said "Over my brothers dead body!" and walk away laughing. But now it was different, Draco had proven to her more than once that he had loved her.   
  
8 months ago was when Voldemort finally decided to start the 2nd war in the Wizarding World. Being the loyal Death Eater Lucius was he had taken Draco to become a death eater. But as to his surprise Draco had refuse to become one.   
…

  
Flashback  
  
"You will become a Death Eater, Draco. Its is your destiny!"  
  
"My destiny is to kill innocent people just because they don't bow down to your Lord!"  
  
"He is our Lord, Draco, you are a Malfoy and you will become a death eater. One way or another!"  
  
Lucius then drag Draco to a dungeon and there he beat him. He was half-dead when Lucius left him. Draco took every last once of his energy to drag his very beaten body and to a fireplace and floo to Hogwarts. He had ended up in a room full of people. He got out of the fireplace and collapse on a woman's arm. He didn't recognize her for he had a very blurry vision and all of the sudden everything went black. 

…  
  
Draco woke up in a hospital bed with someone right beside him. He saw that it was a red head and realizes that it was one of the Weasley. The youngest Weasley, Virginia Weasley. Ginny then started to move and lifted her head to see that Draco had woken up. 

  
"Where am I?" Draco asked.  
  
"You're at Hogwarts! You flooed her from gods know where with a very beaten body!"

Draco then finally started to remember the night event. His father's beaten to his get away. Ginny Started to move and get up from her sit. 

"Draco! I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey. You can stay here alone for a moment cant you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Ginny turned and started to go. When Draco shouted at her to get her attention.

  
"Weasley!" Ginny stop, turned and stared at Draco, "Thank you so much for taking care of me.."  
  
End Flashback  
  
After this Draco had help Dumbladore and the rest defeat Voldemort and his death eaters. Draco had even help with the capture of his own father. But unfortunately for him Draco found a couple of month earlier when he got away his mother was killed trying to protect his son hiding place. Because of this Draco didn't really have much anymore. So Draco and Ginny got close for Ginny was the only one that would listen to him. Ever since then Ginny had fell madly in love with Draco. But for some reason Draco, Harry, and Ron still couldn't get along. Ginny stared at the sleeping Draco face. She took out one of her hand from under his and slowly lifted some of his hair out of his face. She then stared at the other couple in the room. Harry and Hermione lying down on Harry's bed cuddling and Ron and Luna were doing the same on Ron's bed. They were all asleep. Ginny lifted Draco's arm and slowly took it off. She stood up slowly making sure that Draco doesn't wake. She stood and walks over to the window and started to think.  
  
Ginny thinking, "What am I going to do? I love Draco but I also love and respect Ron. I don't want to break up with Draco but Ron and Harry cant stand him." She then turned and looked at Draco once again. "How can you not love him. Oh! If only Ron and Harry can see the real him and not the Draco that picked on them earlier in there school life. He had change a lot." Ginny drop at the couch beside the window that Hermione was once sitting on. Just then Hermione woke up. Ginny notice and apologize right away.  
  
"Sorry, Herm! I didn't mean to wake you!"   
  
"Its okay Gin!"   
  
Ginny then turns her head. Hermione looked at her and saw that there were tear on her eyes?  
  
"Hey Gin what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing! Just thinking about stuff!"  
  
"What kind of stuff would bring tears to such a happy girl like you?" Hermione said trying to get Ginny to open up. Ginny lifts her face and more tears came out and she finally gushed out all her problem she had been keeping for some time now.   
  
"Oh Hermione! I can't take it anymore! They're always fighting and screaming. I love of them all and I can't just leave one of them in the dust. I have to think of all there feelings at the same time just so not to hurt one of them, but what about my feelings, what about my sanity. I can't keep doing this or I'll go insane!"   
  
Hermione realize that this might have been going for a while and started to worry.   
  
"Gin! I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt this way. How long have you kept this to yourself? You know you could have always talk to me!"  
  
Hermione felt awful, for some reason she always felt responsible for the feelings and emotional break down Ginny and Luna had. She was the oldest and smartest female in the little group they formed and she was always looked up and counted on to.   
  
"I didn't want to bother you! You have your own life Hermione and a handful with Harry. You and him are just starting to work out your feelings for each other! And beside I didn't think it was going to bother me so much!"  
  
Luna, being a light sleeper, heard Ginny and Hermione talking and Ginny crying decided to help Hermione out with a very emotional Ginny. Luna stood up from beside Ron and walked behind the couch Ginny was sitting at and wraps an arm around one of her best friend.   
  
"Hey Gin how come you didn't come to me. I could have talk some sense to my very seducible boyfriend! I would have gladly help you out!"  
  
"Oh Luna I didn't want to ruin yours and Ron's relationship before anything even happen. And beside I don't think anything or anyone can ever convince those three to ever get along!"   
  
The three girls were silent for they all knew that it was true. Ginny tuck her knees in and hugged it while Luna was still behind her hugging her. Hermione is sitting down on the couch across from them staring at the very sick boys. Then she broke the silent by saying something. "I don't know why those two can't get along with Draco. I can't believe they still hold a grudge above all we all have gone through. If I can manage to forgive him why can't they. In my opinion Draco was way worse to me that he was to them. I was the one being teased and picked one all the time. But I've managed to put that on the pass and saw that Draco was just another kid raise wrong. Men are such idiots sometime; they always have to have their pride. If they just set that aside I bet they'll learn how to get along much easier."   
  
"It's really no use! Sooner or later I'm going to have to choice one of them."  
  
"Come on Gin cheer up! It's a hot day out why don't we go down to the kitchen and see if there's any ice cream. That will keep your mind of thing for a while!" Luna suggested  
  
"We can't just leave them, there all sick. And what if one of them wakes up? Or worse what if all of them wake up we all will end up without a boyfriend cause I guarantee you they will all try and kill each!"  
  
"Then our life would be all parties from then own! But right now we should settle on Ice Cream!" Hermione said dragging a very concerned Ginny out the door and leaving the sleeping boys. And so they thought they were all sleeping.   
  
As soon as the girls had left Draco got up from his bed. Draco, Harry, and Ron had been listening to them the whole time. Draco was about to walk after the girl but he was stop with the door locking and someone shouting a locking spell.  
  
"We are not going anywhere until we resolve this!" Ron was the one that threw the spell.  
  
Draco back out of the door and went back to his bed.  
  
"So Weasley! What do we do now?"  
  
"Will it seem to me that Ginny had really fallen for you Malfoy! Never did I think that you would ever end up with my sister. Man! Was I wrong when I thought you were just a phase." Ron said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Look here Weasley, Potter I know that you both are very protective of Ginny and believe I am very grateful that you are for because of that Ginny was safe the whole time the war was going on. But as for me, I can honestly say on my mother grave that I will never in my lifetime would hurt Ginny in anyway or may you both and your five other brothers kill me!" Draco proclaimed what was in his heart.  
  
The two other boy remained quite throughout the whole speech and was open mouthedly surprise when he was finish. After his little speech Draco to was silent, trying to figure out was it was he has to do now. Then to both Harry and Ron surprise, Draco stood up and walked in between their beds and stop just right in the middle of the isle.  
  
"Look, I know in the pass I was a big pain in the rear and was a git.."  
  
"Got that right!" Ron mouthed off.  
  
Draco and Harry both look at him. Then Draco went on back to his apology.  
  
"…but now I am willing to swallow my pride and apologize to both of you. I am sorry for all of the thing I had done, I only did it for it was my father's order and I thought I was doing the right thing. Please forgive me!" Draco said in apology.  
  
"Look Malfoy! You didn't have to apologize, We are the one sorry for not giving a second chance and thinking you're not good enough for Ginny! How about we just put all this things in the past." Harry suggested.   
  
"I'm game!" Draco reaches out his hand to give Harry a handshake and Harry accepts it. He then turns to Ron who had been quite for a while. He reach his hand out but Ron seem to be ignoring it.  
  
"All my life I was told by my parents to always look after my little sister, she was my responsibility. She was my best friend before I meet Harry and Hermione, and she'll always be my little sister…"  
  
Ron pause looking at Draco's hand just there waiting for him to shake it.  
  
"…I've always had high hopes for her Malfoy, take good care of her, now we both have to be responsible for her." Ron took Draco's hand and shook it.   
  
"Don't worry Weasley, I'd die for Ginny's sake!"   
  
The guys let go of their hands and Harry spoke up!  
  
"Well now we just have to get rid of the habit of calling each other by our last name!"  
  
With this the boys agreed to try and be friends for Ginny sake!  
  
"So how are we going to tell the girls!" Ron asked.  
  
" Leave that to me!" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
A/N: This fic is my second Harry Potter fic. The first one stank so I decided to abandon it, at least for this site, and make a brand new one! I hope you guys like this one. R&R! I don't care if you have anything bad to say Just say what you have to! I always want to know what I need to improve at.


	2. Authors Note!

Authors note: Sorry no story yet! But I just wanted to tell everyone that I have a yahoo group and you can find my unfinished work there and kind of see what going to happen next. One of my Moderators came up with the idea of posting sort of unfinished work there so people can see what going to happen in the story next. All you have to do is join the group! Just go here:  and sing up! Thanks all I promise to have a chapter up pretty soon!


	3. The Show!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just barrowing it and will give it back! 

Summary: The boys are all sick and are all stuck in one room, are they going to learn how to get along or do there girlfriends have to do something about it.

PG-13 for explicit language!!  
Pairing: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and Draco and Ginny 

Chapter Two: The Show!

After arriving at the kitchen the girl was greeted my Dobby.

"Dobby is surprise to see Harry Potter's friends! But glad for I have been very lonely! Dobby haven't seem Harry Potter in a long time! Tell me Miss? Where is Harry Potter?" Dobby asked looking up to Hermione's eyes.

"Sorry Dobby! But Harry's not here! Ron, Draco, and Harry are all sick and are resting in our room right now! But I apologies on his behalf for his lack of visit, his just been really busy. You know from Quidditch practice and games plus school he have barely enough time sometimes. But I'll sure to tell him, when he feels better, to visit you!" Hermione promise to cheer up the elf.

"Thank You Miss! So why have you come down here?" Dobby asked

"Well today is such a hot day that me and the girl was hoping for some ice scream. There wouldn't haven't to be some around here would it!" Hermione informing and hopingly said.

"Oh! Yes Dobby will go and get it for you!" Dobby said while leaving to get the ice cream.

As Dobby left Hermione and Ginny left to look for a place for them to enjoy there ice cream. Luna was left behind to get the ice cream from Dobby and said that she will find them when she got them. Hermione and Ginny decide to sit under a tree just in front of the lake. 

"Ginny! I want you to know that I'm sorry on be half of Harry and Ron about the way the have been treating Draco! Draco doesn't deserve the treatment they've been giving him, and you don't deserve the hurt and problem the treatment is causing you! And Gin, I don't want you to ever feel that you can't come to me about a problem. I'm here when ever you need me all you have to do is call!" Hermione informed and apologize to Ginny. 

"Oh Hermione! Thank You so much! You and Luna have been such great friends to me I don't even know how to repay both of you back!" Ginny's voice sounding like she was about to cry.

"Oh Honey! You know you don't have to repay us! You'd do the same if we had problems with Ron or Harry!" Luna came in the conversion and making the two other girl jump a little. Luna gave Hermione and Ginny there ice cream and she sat between the two girls. "Beside we girls have to stick together, If we don't the guys are going to drive us crazy!" Luna added.

"Amen to that sister!" Hermione praised then scooping some ice cream and bringing it to her mouth.

"Amen!" Both Luna and Ginny responded. The girls ate there ice cream in for the rest of the time and just talk for the time they had left before they have to go back to there very annoying boyfriends. 

…

"So you both know what to do!" Draco asked Ron and Harry. Ever since the boys have come to terms, they have been on there stomach on the floor coming up with a plan to try and surprise the girls. 

"You knew if this goes wrong they might never talk to us again." Ron told Harry and Draco.

"Oh assure you! Weasley! This will work!" Draco assured Ron.

"Watch it Malfoy! Remember My sisters a Weasley too!" Ron said sounding a little piss and starting to stand up. Draco started to do the same.

"Okay! Okay guys calm down! We don't need to get all worked up out of nothing. Lets try and remember Ginny here and focus on here!" Harry said seeing that the two was about to start a row.

"Alright! I'm sorry Ron. It just that old habits die hard." Draco said making peace.

"Me too! Now if your sure about this Draco and your positive that we can't get in trouble from both the girls and school, I'm in!" Ron said. Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and was sure that it was the girls. So the guys got up from there places on the floor and ran to there beds. Just when they got on the bed and lied down properly the girl burst open the door while the guys pretended to sleep.

"Oh! They look like little angels when there asleep. Why should we ruin our fun and wake them?" Luna said being the first one in.

"Because its almost time for dinner and I can tell you right now if they wake up hungry they wake up grouchy and they will wake up annoying! So let get them awake, get them feed and back to sleeping like angels that you call them." Hermione amusingly said.

Hermione went to Harry and started to shake him awake (assuming he was still asleep). "Harry! Baby wake up! You don't want to miss dinner now do you." Hermione said shaking Harry to wake.

"You too! Ronald! Now I know you don't want to miss dinner." Actually Luna was positive when she said this, for the day she see Ron miss dinner would have been the day Voldemort trade his evil ways to play with bunnies. Harry and Ron awoke and sat up as Ginny walks over to Draco.

"Draco! Wake up we need to get to dinner." Ginny said as she try and wake Draco up but he wouldn't budge. "Draco come on! I'm hungry I need my dinner." Ginny trying again.

"Look why don't we just leave him. He know the way to the Great Hall. And me and Harry can have a little peace for a little while." Ron said as Luna elbowed him. "Hey remember I'm still sick!"

"Nice try Weasley but you can't get rid of me that easy." Draco said waking up and standing up. 

"Unfortunately!" Harry said from his bed. Hermione gave him a wicked look. 

"Look were all going down for dinner and were all going down together. If you guys don't like that then tough." Hermione with her arms cross said with a very motherly voice. While all three girls stare at Ron.

"Alright! Alright I'll try to be nice! Gosh!" Ron said finally getting up from his bed. 

"Ginny will you sit with me during dinner?" Draco asked.

"Of course I will honey! If that what'll make you feel better!" Ginny said grabbing Draco by the waist and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

"Oh hell no! I am not going to sit beside him! You can do anything you want with me but you do not make me sit beside him during dinner! Beside no Gryffindor wants a Slytherin in our table!" Ron said putting down his foot on the matter. 

"RONALD WEASLEY! I cannot believe that you would say something like that! You take that back this moment or I will never talk to you ever again." Luna said angry with her boyfriend. Ron got scared by the treat and apologized.

"Okay! I take it back but I will still refuse to sit beside him." Ron said keeping to his words.

"Fine you can sit with me in the Ravenclaw table! And discuss this then." Luna said pulling her boyfriend out the door. "We'll see you guys at the Great Hall! Come along Ronald!" And both of them left.

"What about me? I don't want to sit beside ferret boy!" Harry said.

"Harry! I am surprise at you! How can you say such a thing. I could imagine this from Ron but not from you! How could you sink as low as Ron." Hermione said looking at Harry very disappointed.

"Look Potter you don't have to sit beside me. Before Weasley can give me a chance to, I was going to ask Ginny to sit beside me at the Slytherin table. So you don't have to worry." Draco assured him. Draco then grabs Ginny's hand and they started to live to go to the Great Hall. "We'll see you guys in the Great Hall!" Ginny said as she and Draco left. Leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the room.

"I am very disappointed in you right now Harry James Potter. But I'm going to hold it in for your sick." Hermione told him. Harry then tried to grab Hermione's hand. But she swipe it away. 

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to hold your hand! You like a boyfriend do to his girl." Harry answered.

"No No No Mister Potter! Right now I am very disgusted with your behavior towards Draco and I am very piss of. So right now if I were you I wouldn't even think about touching me if you don't want to get hurt. I assist you to the Great Hall but don't you dare touch me or say a word to me. And one more thing, don't ever call me your girl." Hermione said leaving the room and leaving Harry behind alone.

"Draco this little plan of your better work or I'll strangle you myself." Harry said to himself think about the plan that was coming into place. 

…

Down at the great hall Ginny and Draco are eating there dinner at the Slytherin table, though some of the student are looking at Draco like a traitor, and having a conversation. While Ron and Luna are in the Ravenclaw table and Luna sitting across Ron. In a little while Harry and Hermione entered the great hall. Like Ron and Luna, Hermione sat from across Harry on the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat between Lavender and Neville. And Harry sat beside Seamus and Dean.

"Hey Hermione! What's up? Haven't seen you around lately." Lavender said.

"Oh you know I've been around. Me, Luna, and Ginny had just been helping out the boys since there sick." Hermione answered.

"Oh! So why aren't you beside Harry! Instead of between me and Lavender." Neville said sounding a little piss at Hermione for getting between him and his girlfriend. Taking the hint Hermione got out of her sit to let Neville scoot beside Lavender then sat back down on the other side of Lavender. 

"Sorry! Didn't mean to get between you two!" Hermione said. During the was Neville had gain some gut and learned that it works better for him. He and Lavender ended up together because he had save her from death eaters during the war, but that's a whole different story. "Anyway I'm not beside him for the poor behavior he had shown towards Draco!" Hermione continue.

"Oh! They all got in a row again. Man I swear wars may come and pass but those three will always be enemies!" Neville assured them. 

"For Ginny sake! I hope your wrong!" 

…

In a mean while, Draco and Ginny were eating when they saw that Harry and Hermione enter the great hall.

"I know that sometime you try your best to get along with them. But I do wonder sometime if your really are trying your best." Ginny asked him.

"Ginny! I do try my best but your prat of a brother and potty always had to get to the last bit of my nerves. If you asked me their the ones who needs to try harder." Draco said while he stuff his mouth with food.

"Well you know what Malfoy? You can eat by yourself today. And let see who's the prat then." Ginny got up from the table piss and walk over to the Gryffindor table beside am also piss Hermione. But what Ginny didn't see was the smirk that formed in Draco's mouth as she left.

As Ginny sit beside Hermione, Harry turns to look at Draco. Draco sees Harry look and touched his nose as the signal to the next step of the plan. Harry then taps his pumpkin juice glass with his spoon to signal Ron. Ron hears and touches his ears to signal he heard. Harry then looks at Draco and give the okay. 

Draco gets up from his sit and turns around to face the Ravenclaw table, "Look what you did now Weasley, You cause me and your sister to get into another argument. Are you happy now?" Draco shouted to Ron at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny, Hermione and Luna all look at Draco with a surprise face. 

"Don't blame this on me Malfoy!" Ron gets up from his sit to turn to Draco, but Luna hold to stop him.

"Ron, don't do this! For Ginny sake don't do this." Luna begs her boyfriend.

"Luna, I have to do this because of Ginny. Don't worry!" Ron assured her with a smile while he gently takes her hand of his and give his attention to Draco.

"You know what Malfoy. Ginny deserves someone who cares for her. Some one who will love her with all there heart and that will take care of her. Some one who will treat her right. Can you give her that?" Ron asked with such fury that no one would ever think he was just acting.

Ginny get up from her sit and runs on Draco side to help defend him.

"Ron! You do not have the right to asked that. You don't know a thing about me and or my relationship with Draco…" Ginny was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Gin stop! Let me handle this." Draco grabs her shoulder and gently sat her down.

"Draco! Are you sure?" Ginny said a little worried.

"Yeah! Just please sit down and let me handle this." Draco trying to calm her down.

"Listen here Weasley. All my life I've been looking for the feeling to love and be love. I never receive it from my father and when my mother starts to show at least some sign of love towards me, she goes and gets herself killed. Look Ron…" Ginny looks up at Draco surprise that he had just called her older brother by his first name. "…Ginny's the only one I have left and I'm not about to give up easily to losing her. I don't care that if it takes you 100 years to get use to the idea that I'm with Ginny and Ginny is with me. I will do anything for Ginny and that includes dying for her. I will care for her as long as she will let me care for her. I well not do anything that didn't seem right to her or the people around her. And last but not certainly not least…" Draco turns around before he finish and climbs the Slytherin table until he reaches the top " I love her. I always did and will certainly always will as long as she will let me to love her."

Ginny could not believe that her boyfriend was on a table shouting for the whole school to hear that he loved her. And better yet he was directing it to her brother. 

"Hey Draco do you think your done confessing your undying love for my sister." Ron asked sounding angry. But Luna, Hermione and Ginny all could not believe that Ron had just referred to Draco by his first name. While Ron continued to talk. "I only asked you things that I thought Ginny deserve to get from a guy she loves. I only wanted to hear in word that you give those thing to her. Did you seriously think that I would doubt my sisters instinct. She would have never stayed with you if she was the only one loving in the relationship and she didn't feel any love back from you. My sister is a smart and caring person that see the good in people and she saw that you had some good in you. I trust my sister and the her ways of doing things and her decision. And you want to know what else?" Ron said as he turns around and climbed the Ravenclaw table just like Draco did with the Slytherin one. "I trust that you can give her the care and the love she deserve to get from a guy. Yeah! You heard me right, I trust you." Ginny's face had now turn from surprise to shock. Shock to see that her brother had just admitted that he trusted a Malfoy. And shock to see that her brother and Draco are both agreeing with each other. And last shock that they were saying this out loud. As all this happen Hermione and Luna looks to Draco and Ron trying to figure out what's happening. Asking the same question Ginny has on her mind right now, is this whole thing a good or bad thing? For some reason none of them can figure out. 

Just when everyone was already full with surprises Ron gave a signal to Harry. Harry stood up from his sit. And all of a sudden he was on top of the Gryffindor table. 

"Are you two sap done." Everyone turns there attention to Harry. "Good! Now that there done, its my turn. Look Hermione Ginny and Luna! Me Ron and Draco all have been blind. We never considered your feelings when we all fought. We didn't know it affected you girls so much. Ginny your like a sister to me, I never had a real family and you guys have always been there for me. I should have been there for you when you knew that Draco can be trusted. I should have gave Draco a second chance. I should have trust you and your feelings about him. I'm sorry…" Harry turns to Draco. "And I'm sorry Draco for not giving you a chance. I should have at least given you the benefit of a doubt. But no I didn't and because of this we hurt the girls we all loved. I was wrong." Harry pause while the entire Great Hall awaited for what's going to be said or done next. 

***

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. If you want some scoop for what going to happen or a glimpse of what going to happen next on the story click here:  and join to see, then click File and go to Unfinished Business. Also features other authors work. Don't worry I already have the next chapter written just have to type it. Sorry for all the grammar or any misspelled word, couldn't find time to get it beta read and corrected. 


	4. So Happy Together!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just barrowing it and will give it back! 

Summary: The boys are all sick and are all stuck in one room, are they going to learn how to get along or do there girlfriends have to do something about it.

PG-13 for explicit language!!  
Pairing: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and Draco and Ginny 

Chapter Three: So Happy Together!

"So Draco do you think you have it in you to forgive me and Ron for acting like such gits?" Harry ask looking at Draco.

"Yeah! Draco!… Will you forgive us?" Ron added.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at Draco waiting for his answer. With Hermione, Ginny, and Luna looking with high hopes.

"Depends?" Draco answered crushing the girls hopes. "Can you guys forgive and forget a arse like me?" Draco continued giving the girls all satisfied faces.

"How about we all forget what happen in the past and start all over? I want to get to know the Draco that loves my sister and forget all about the old Draco who was a pain." Ron suggested.

"That's fine with me!" Draco answered.

"I agree!" Harry added.

With that Draco gave the next signal for the next step of the plan. All of the sudden Harry, Draco and Ron started to walk toward their girlfriends. When they were all in front of them they reach out their hand to the girls and waited for them to take it.

Ginny took Draco's hand first and Draco guided her to the top of the table. He then took out his wand and with a flick the food, plates and all the stuff that was on top of the table disappeared. Draco then took Ginny in the middle of the Slytherin table and waited for Harry and Ron. Soon Harry Hermione and Ron Luna has done the same thing. Once all three couples were in the middle of all 3 tables Draco, Ron and Harry went down on there knees, Ron spoke first.

"We three are such asses. We don't deserve to be taken care of or even notice by you girls." Ron stop while Harry continued.

"But still you up with us and all the crazy things that we do." Harry stop and let Draco do his stuff.

"You all deserve someone better. But we all talk and decided that our lives will all go down to hades and will be damn if we lost you girl to balance our lives." Draco pause then directed his speech to Ginny. " I don't think I could live without you Ginny. My life would be nothing but dark and loneliness if you were gone. Please give me a second chance! I promise to try better. I love you!"

Ginny sank down to her knees and hugged Draco while she whispered in his ears. "Oh Draco! I don't think I could live with out you either. I probably would never get sleep at night if I ever survive having lost you. I love you too!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. 

Harry gave all his attention to Hermione. "Look luv! I'm really sorry about all the things I said before. Sorry to all the things I did wrong. What I did back then I didn't mean it. Ginny is family to me and I respect her decision. And now I see that Draco is a guy that can be trusted and he makes Ginny happy! So I'm so sorry to you and Ginny!" Harry pause to let Hermione say something back and when she didn't Harry panicked a little. "Please Hermione say something, anything!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and brought him up. She then grabbed his neck and pulled him in to her lips. She kissed him passionately. When they come out for air Hermione look at Harry with much love in her eyes.

"Harry! You don't know how much I love you, Ron and Draco right know, especially you. I can't believe that you guys would do something like this and go all out just for us." Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes. 

"Hermione you all deserve this. We needed to do something to make up for acting like such jerks not only to each other but you girls. Why wouldn't we do this?" Harry stop and look at Hermione. " I love you so much Hermione! Please tell me you forgive me and you can give me a second chance." Harry said begging.

"Harry are you daft. Of course I forgive you! After what you just did, how could I not!" Hermione said. "I love you too Harry!" And they started to kiss.

At the Ravenclaw table Ron was still on his knees. "Look sweetie I know I've been an ass…" As soon as Ron started he was cut of by Luna grabbing his arm. She grabbed Ron and started on a run dragging Ron with her. They were running on top of the Ravenclaw table so fast that they almost trip when they reach the end. When they got off the table Luna dragged Ron all the way out of the Great Hall while the entire student body watch them enter the hallways. She then dragged Ron all across Hogwarts hallways with out even worrying if somebody caught then running. Luna was set to go to the Room of the Requirement and she was wet to get there fast. They finally slowed down when they reach the entrance. Luna pulled Ron by the arms in front of the door that appeared and they were soon engaged in a full on snogging session. Ron opened the door and they rushed to get inside.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Ron asked between kisses.

"Oh Ronald! What do you think?" Luna answered while kicking the door shut behind her.

****

The Next Day

"What happened to the two of you yesterday after you run out of the Great Hall?" Draco ask both Luna and Ron.

Ron and Luna looked at Draco and blushed at the question for they knew full well what they did after running out of the Great Hall.

"Draco leave them alone, I think we all have a pretty good idea of what happened to the both of them after they run out. And please we don't need detailed description." Ginny answered looking at the couple.

Ron and Luna blushed more from the answer Ginny have given for they knew that she was right and not very far from the truth. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny all laughed at the red face Ron and Luna gave. All three couple were in Hermione and Draco's Head Student private common room. Luna's sitting on Ron's lap on a couch that was obviously meant to be sat on only one person. Luna is reading the Quibler while Ron get to share in reading it. Hermione is setting on the edge of the long couch with a book in her hand and Harry lying down on the couch, with a Quidditch magazine he was reading in his hand, his head on Hermione's lap. While Draco and Ginny is sitting on the floor in front of the fire, across from Ron and Luna, Draco's back leaning on the couch Harry and Hermione was in with Ginny between his legs and his arm around her waist. Ginny is reading a book called Romeo and Juliet written by a dead famous muggle author name Shakespeare while Draco is just relaxing. Once everyone stop laughing they all want back to doing there own business until Harry had to ask a question.

"So what are our plans for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked still reading his magazine.

"I need to stop by quiditch shop to buy some new equipment for our match next week." Draco said when all of the sudden he felt his girlfriend stand up quickly almost forgetting she was between her boyfriend legs.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot we have a match coming up. We can't go to Hogsmeade Harry, the team hadn't had much practice!" Ginny said worried that she needed more practice before there match.

"Yeah! You all better practice. Just Ginny's my girlfriend and both of you are my friends doesn't change the fact that we're all playing for different house and team. And that also mean that me and the rest of the Slytherin will go easy on you." Draco said in confident. Ron and Harry got up from where they were sitting and walked over to Draco. The girl were suddenly worried, having Harry, Ron, and Ginny play for the team meant that there will be some rivals. What make things worse was that both Harry and Draco was the Quidditch captain for both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, the houses competing in the finals for the Quidditch cup. But when Ron and Harry got near Draco, Draco stood up. Then all of the sudden Harry and Ron hugged him then pounce him down on the ground. All of the girls suddenly stood up worried, but soon realize that Harry was giving Draco a nuggy. 

"You realize you just called us your friends right." Ron said as he, Harry and Draco played around on the floor pouching and hitting each other like buddies. This calm the girls and they walk over to the boys.

"Hey you boys! Knock it out! You all know that you look silly!" Hermione said trying to stop the silly boys play. The boys stop only to stand up a looked at the girls wickedly. They stood up keeping there eyes on there targeted girls.

"What are you three thinking?" Ginny said starting to step backward knowing what the boys are up to.

"Charge!" All three boys shouted then charge after their girl friend who had started to run and hide form the boys. They were all playing cat and mouse like little children in a wide park. But soon Harry caught Hermione and tackled her down behind the couch. Harry started to tickle her.

"Harry Harry… Okay!… Okay I give!" Hermione said between breaths. But as soon as she was calm Harry's lips found hers and soon they were on a full on snogging session. They were interrupted by Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna. 

"Oh! Eww! My eyes! You two need to get a room." Draco announce breaking them from there session. 

Harry and Hermione stop but stayed on the floor laughing. While Ron had a sudden urge to play.

"I think its time for a DOG PILE!" Ron screamed then started to jump.

"No! Don't you dare! AHH!" Harry and Hermione screamed but was to late as Ron fallowed by Luna and Ginny piled on them. All were laughing and rolling around while Draco look down on them with disbelief. "All of are nutters!" Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh come one Draco join us!" Ginny begged trying to get her boyfriend to join they fun. 

"Oh No!" Draco said waving his hand around to signal no. "You will not get me to join your silliness." Then crossing his arms. Ginny and Ron looked at each other then looked up at Draco with a an evil plotting look.

"What are you doing? No… No… Let me go! No!" Draco shouted when Ginny and Ron grab him the leg and pulled him down on the to the ground landing butt first. Then having Ginny and Luna pounce on him tickling him down. 

"Luna go for the feet!" Ginny shouted and Luna, Harry and Hermione grabbed his shoe and took it off. 

"Hey! Be careful with that! That's real leather! Haha! Haha!" Draco laughed as he rolled around the floor trying to get away.

"I cannot believe you would touch Malfoy's feet." Ron said while everyone pause. "I'm going to for the hair." Ron jumps in and started to mess up Draco's hair.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give up!" Draco shouted laughing and begging. When they all stood of from the floor everyone, with the exception of Draco, started to laugh.

"What? What so funny?" Draco asked

"Nothing it's just we've never seen you in this state before Draco!" Harry answered while trying to hold his laugh but soon gave up and laugh with the rest of them.

Draco stood up and walk over to the mirror and saw his unbelievable reflection. He saw that his shirt were wrinkle, his hair was messed up and he didn't have shoes on.

"What have you people done to me?" Draco said not believing that the person in the mirror was him.

"They messed you up good!" His reflection answered making the rest of the room laugh harder. 

When Ginny regain some seriousness, she walked over to where Draco was still staring at himself. 

"Oh honey you look fine. For once me and the gang got to see the messed up look of Draco Malfoy! It a rear sight!" Ginny said as Draco looked down on her. "Beside I think it look kind of sexy."

"Oh really!" Draco said growling then capturing Ginny in a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Hey! You two do that somewhere else! Somewhere I won't see!" Ron complained. But was stop with someone soft hand on his shoulder and turned around founding a seductive looking Luna behind him. He got the hint and went down to capture her lips for a kiss. Harry and Hermione on the other hand had long since sneak of to Hermione's room for some snogging when Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna was distracted. Draco and Ginny gave Ron and Luna a favor by giving them some privacy and let them have the common room while they took their making out in Draco's Room. Ron was about to stop making out with Luna to stop Ginny from going inside Draco's but was stop with Luna whispering something in his ears.

"Trust her!" Luna whispered then continue on what she was doing.

As the day pass each person, in the little group they have created, spent the day with the one they loved. All happy to know that everything was put behind them and they can all live there happy lives with new found friendship and family.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! This story is pretty much done, just an epilogue for the next chapter which I'm typing right now and probably be posted by tomorrow. I'm working on a sequel for this story to so please wait for that. Please review! And thanks to all the review I've received, its was really nice. Now its time to promote my yahoo group. If you want to know more about this fic and other fic I've written and about to write go to  and join. You can also find other authors work there as well. Thanks again to all the review!


	5. The Wedding!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just barrowing it and will give it back! 

Summary: The boys are all sick and are all stuck in one room, are they going to learn how to get along or do there girlfriends have to do something about it.

PG-13 for explicit language!!  
Pairing: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and Draco and Ginny 

Epilogue: The Wedding! 

-2 years later-

"I do!" Hermione said as she looked into Harry green loving eyes when she answered the question so many people all around the world has answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride!" Harry leans in and kissed Hermione and the whole church cheered. The priest looks out to everyone and announces the couple.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" The priest shouted as Harry and Hermione started down the isle. Harry and Hermione walked out the church hand in hand fallowed by the maid of honor, Ginny, and second best man, Draco. Then right behind them fallowed the first best man, Ron, and first bride's maid, Luna. Then fallowed the other brides maid Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma escorted by Neville, Dean, and Seamus, there boyfriend. 

Harry and Hermione entered the limo and they left to go to the reception. They arrive in the hotel where the reception was they held when once again they were announced in.

"Please welcome in Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" And Harry and Hermione went in and people started to clap. Ron and Draco came up to Harry and drag him to one side of the reception while Ginny and Luna took Hermione by the arm and pulled her to the other side. 

"Congrats mate! Finally tied the knot!" Ron said to Harry when the three man arrive in there little group. Ron then came in and gave his best friend a hand shake then a friendly hug.

"Yeah Potter! Only took you about a year to sum up some guts." Draco added. "But congratulation mate! She's a great gal and the best catch!" Draco said then doing the same thing as Ron and coming in and giving Harry a friendly hug. But he soon notices that Ron was looking at him very strange. "Well except for Ginny of course!" Draco said trying to calm Ron. 

"Good!" Ron said happy.

"Hey congratulation Harry! The wedding was great!" Neville said with Dean and Seamus right behind him.

"Yeah Harry! It was great! Never seen so many reporters in my life!" Seamus said and shucks Harry's hand.

"Well what did you expect in the wedding of the-boy-who-lived aka the man who defeated Voldemort! Anyway it was amazing Harry! And Oh yeah! Good Luck!" Dean said then shaking Harry's hand. 

"Thanks you three! Hope you guys have fun!" Harry thanked the three boys as they walk away. He then turned and Talk to Draco and Ron. 

"Well thank you two! I couldn't have done this without you two! It really great to have friend like you guys!" Harry said thanking his friends and best man.

"Oh shacks Harry your going to make us cry!" Draco said pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. 

"Oh quit it Malfoy! Harry you know we'd be there for you just like you'd be there for us in our weeding! It was best mate do!" Ron said tapping Harry shoulder. Draco then came up between them and put one arm on each of there shoulder.

"Yeah! Listen to Ron Harry! We three need to stick with each other and be there for each other too." Draco said then coming in front of Ron and Harry. "You two are like brothers I never had! Don't tell anyone I said this but you two are like family to me now I have no one else and ever since our 7th year in Hogwart you guys had made me feel like one of the gang even though I was a huge prat to you before. So of course I would have been there!" Draco said with a huge smile in his face.

"Oh Draco! Now you're going to make us cry!" Ron said pretending to act like Draco. "Just kidding mate! Anyway you'll soon be officially be in the family and have a family of your own with Ginny!" Ron assured Draco.

"Yeah! Speaking of family when are you going to pop the question to Luna?" Draco asked.

"Well I was hoping you two can help me out with that since we make such a good team." Ron said.

"Don't worry mate as soon as the day is over we'll come up with a plan." Draco said as he pats Ron in the back.

On the other side of the reception the girls were all giving there congratulation to Hermione in there little circle.

"Oh Hermione I am so happy for you!" Lavender said then walking to Hermione to hug her.

"That was so beautiful! Congratulation Hermione!" Pavarti said as she hugs Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione! Congratulation!" Padma said as she also same up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Yes Hermione that was an amazing wedding! I though I saw angels sing when you two kissed each other! Oh I'm babbling! Congratulation sweetie it was great!" Luna said as she to hugged Hermione.

"Oh Hermione they are all lying! That was not an amazing wedding… That was beyond amazing, no word can describe it! Oh I am so jealous, I wish my wedding would be like that!" Ginny said.

"Speaking of which! Did you and Draco set a date yet?" Hermione ask Ginny. Draco had actually asked Ginny to marry him a week ago but hasn't set a date yet.

"We tried to! But you know Mum, said not to set it yet for she was to busy with yours and Harry's wedding and didn't want our in the way. And you know how Mum is with planning weddings." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ha! Ya! I got it first hand." Both girls laugh. While the two girl were talking Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti had excuse them self to meet up with there boyfriends. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione continued talking as Draco, Ron and Harry walked over to the girls. 

"Hey Hermione!" Draco said as he walked over to Hermione and picking her up from the floor from a brotherly hug. "Congrats Herm! I just finish congratulating Harry for finally conjuring up his guts and tying the knot!"

Ron then came up to Hermione then he stop right in front of her.

"Oh! Hermione you look beautiful! Congratulation! It was very beautiful." Ron said. "Oh I'm sure going to miss all the stuff we've been through! Pretty son we'll have our own family and we won't have any time to spend with each other." Ron said as he walked up to Hermione and hugged her. "This is an end to an era you guys." 

"Oh Ron! You know more than anyone else that no one can separate the great trio. You, me and Hermione are always going to be best friends. And nothing and no will ever change that." Harry said joining the hug his best friends were sharing. 

The trio was soon joined by Draco, Ginny, and Luna in there hugs.

"Yeah! Ron but instead of the great trio!" Hermione said looking around. "We have a bigger family now! All six of us will have more great memories together! Maybe even better!" Hermione announce. 

All of a sudden Colin came up to them. 

"Hey all! Say cheese!" Colin shouted.

The group turned and Harry and Hermione got in the middle while Ron Luna and Draco Ginny place themselves on both opposite side of the newly wed couple.

"Cheese!" All shouted as Colin took a picture. 

"Yeah! One big family!" Draco said to all of them. 

As the music started each man took the on they love and walk to the dance floor. As each one dance they can feel that maybe just maybe life would work out just fine from now own. Dancing and just holding the one they love. And everybody just getting along.

-FIN-

A/N: Hope you guys like the story! Please review I would love to have all your opinion! And wait for the sequel to come Called All of Us! Thank all who review! 


End file.
